Adam: King of Hell
by OnyxXPrincess
Summary: Based off of the CW hit "Supernatural" this is a Fan-Fiction about Adam who was never rescued from hell by his half-brothers (Sam and Dean). This is what I believe Adam would be now if Crowley wasn't in the picture. This will definitely be in parts since it will be Adam's story which is not depicted in the show itself.


Adam Winchester: King of Hell

Adam screamed in antagonizing pain as he felt the excruciating pain of his body. The last thing he remembered was surrendering to the Archangel Michael to battle Lucifer who was using his step-brother Sam Winchester as his vessel. If it weren't for Dean saying no to Michael, he wouldn't have been in this predicament. But all of that was over now. Now he was in the darkest pits of hell, bleeding out from several wounds he didn't know that he had until now. Why had Michael left him like this? Couldn't Michael have saved him, just as Dean had been saved from Castiel?

Wrapping his arm around his stomach to put pressure on a wound that was more like a gaping hole in his side, Adam crawled around to see if there was an exit from wherever he was. Instead of finding an exit, he heard loud laughter ringing throughout the hollow hole he was in. "Adam, Adam, Adam." The voice said, tauntingly. "How many times are you going to wake up, put pressure on that wound, and then crawl around to find the nonexistent exit?"

"Who are you?!" Adam called out, looking all around him to see if he could see the figure of the man who was talking.

"Your master." The voice said. Adam could almost hear the smile coming from the person talking to him, as if he was enjoying Adam's miserable life. "But I can change all of that."

Adam winced in pain before he spoke again. "Yeah? And how can you do that?"

"All you have to do is prove you're worthy and I can make you the King of Hell." The voice said.

"As if you have the authority to do that." Adam said, applying more pressure on his wound.

"Actually I do." The voice said. "Don't you recognize my voice from all those days that Michael was in you?" He asked. When Adam didn't answer, he let him in on his identity. "I am Lucifer." He said.

Adam sucked in a deep breath. Lucifer was the angel that God cast down from Heaven for disobeying him. "And I'm Queen Elizabeth." Adam said. "Why would Lucifer be making deals?"

Lucifer laughed an evil laugh. "I don't have to make a deal with you." He said. "I can make you whatever I want. You're soulless now. However, I like to have the consent of my warriors. Having their consent makes a job a whole lot easier."

"And if I refuse?" Lucifer asked.

"You won't."

"How can you be so sure?'

"I have something that will make your blood boil more than it boils already." Lucifer said.

"Oh yeah?" He asked. "Like what?"

"Well. For one, you've been down here for about two years which is about one hundred and twenty years down here. Secondly, Sam has been freed from hell and Dean got him his soul back. And c, neither of them gives two shits about you."

"I don't believe you!" Adam spat.

"Oh, would you like to see?" Lucifer asked. "Because I can show you."

Before Adam could protest, Lucifer appeared before him in his vessel and put his index fingers on the temples of Adam's head to show him exactly what had been happening since Adam was thrown into the pit from when Lucifer was using Sam as a vessel. He showed Adam how Castiel took care of Sam and Dean and tried his hardest to protect Sam from remembering the hell he went through. He showed Adam how Dean lived a normal life in spite of Sam not being with him. He showed Adam how Dean got out of Purgatory alive and how Sam lived an almost normal life as well. He showed Adam how Sam and Dean found each other and stood by each other's side. He showed Adam how Sam and Dean never once looked for him or wondered where he was and how he was fairing.

Lucifer smiled wickedly as the anger clearly showed on Adam's face as he began to detest his step-brothers. Adam was actually looking forward to their reunion in hopes that one day they could be like real brothers. But then it occurred to Adam that that would have never happened. From the moment Dean met him, the real him, Dean didn't want to give him a chance. And for what reason? The fact that he had gotten all of John's love. Adam would've traded that if he had known for a second that Sam and Dean didn't get any of it. How could John be so cruel to his eldest sons who were living on the road eating garbage, sleeping in sleezy motels, having to fear for their lives every single moment from the time Dean was eight. It wasn't fair for the two of them. But it wasn't fair for Adam either.

Adam didn't know about Sam and Dean. Surely they couldn't hate him for that long, could they? That was what Adam always believed but now he knew the truth. Sam and Dean would have never given a damn about him. Of that he was sure.

He didn't hesitate on his answer. "What do I have to do?"

"Now we're talking." Lucifer said.


End file.
